Devotion
by UltimateSpirit
Summary: Chloe grows up with Simon and Derek after her parents are killed by the Edison Group. Chloe gets her heart broken and Derek goes to help. what happens? what does he tell her? read and find out! .


**One shot: Chloe(necromancer) and Derek(werewolf) and Simon(wizard) grow up together after the Edison group kills Chloe's family when she is l0 and Mr. Bae(wizard, Simon's dad and Derek's adoptive dad) takes her in as his own. Derek realizes Chloe is his mate but never tells her and keeps his distance, seeing himself as a monster. Simon has always liked Chloe but Derek tells him about the mate thing and Simon backs off. Chloe is dating a guy from school and he breaks her heart. Derek goes to comfort her. R&R! Hope you like it!**

Chloe opened the door gingerly, flinching as the door squeaked. Creeping up the stairs to her room in the small town house, Derek heard her barely audible sobs from the other end of the house.

It had to be today. It was bad enough that report cards came out today, but she really didn't deserve what she caught sight of during second period.

Derek walked up to the old maple wood door and knocked. "Chlo?" He waited, but there was no reply. Again, "Chlo?"

"Go away Derek." Her words were negative, but he could hear in her voice that she needed someone. He wanted to be that someone. The door cracked just enough for his big self to fit through. "Derek…" She made her own version of a growl into her blue-green striped pillow.

Her room was a dark navy color, making the room seem even smaller than it was, yet somehow cozy. Her small twin bed, coated in a light green down comforter, was in the corner of her room directly to the right of the door. He walked to where she was, curled in a ball, and sat down on the green fluff next to her.

"Chlo, what happened?" he put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed circles with his thumb.

"I don't want to talk about it," her words were muffled by the pillow.

Derek responded with silence. He picked her up slightly, just enough to move her so her head was on his thigh. This way, he could watch her face and stroke her hair. She sighed a little and relaxed onto him, having no energy left from crying so hard. By the look of her, Derek guessed she must have been crying for at least an hour before she got home. Why, though?

"Who did this?" Derek thought out loud.

"Mike…" Derek tensed at the thought of his mate's boyfriend. What did she see in him? Yeah he was a theatre and film kid, but the guy was so fake. Chloe even admitted a few times that his acting was less than mediocre. Derek hated the guy. Chloe shook with tears again. He hated him now more than ever.

Derek moved carefully so as not to startle her, and repositioned himself against her wall with a pillow between his back and the stiff blue plaster. She crawled onto his lap and tucked her head under his chin as he rocked gently back and forth. The curiosity was eating at Derek's insides but he knew waiting until she was calm would be his best bet at finding out what went wrong.

The shaking had stopped five minutes ago and she was resting in silence. "What happened with…him?" Derek was careful not to use the name in fear if eliciting more tears.

She started to stutter slightly, the sign of her nervousness or stress. "W-well I was g-go-going into the auditorium b-back stage to g-get my 'Guide to Directing' noteb-book I left there by accident ye-yesterday," she took a deep breath trying to subdue her stutter, "and as I was leaving I heard them breathing above me. I climbed the stage ladder to the sound and lighting booth." The tears fell but she didn't stutter. Her eyes were closed and she was focusing on getting it all out in out shot. "I barely peeked over, but I saw enough. It was him and Rebecca. Sucking face like freaking octopuses." Derek's urge to correct her with 'octopi' would have to wait. "How could he? H-how..." and down came the tears, "She was wearing that s-s-stupid orange dress sh-she l-looks ama-amazing in…"

"Shhh…" Derek hugged her tighter, trying not to crush her with the anger he felt toward that monstrous douchebag. The wolf was trying so hard to just blurt out his protective thoughts and how much he needed her and she must need him. Derek was focused on her and it all rolled right off his tongue, the words he waited years to tell her. "Chloe, don't be too upset. He's a colossal ass hat and doesn't deserve a girl like you. You're funny, protective of everyone, and vicious when you need to be. You are one of the most powerful necros anyone has seen in so long, even century-old ghosts are impressed. You give everyone the benefit of the doubt, no mater how incriminating the situation is and have a bigger heart than anyone I've ever known." Chloe just listened, not accepting any of it as truth. "Chloe," He waited until she met his eyes, "if he doesn't see that he lost the most talented, beautiful, up-and-coming director, then he's just an idiot." They stayed like that, staring at each other. Derek broke the serious moment with one of his rare moments of comedy. "Besides. He's probably just trying to overcompensate for the fact that he's gay." It worked, Chloe giggled a bit and made a small smile. She rested her head back on his chest and hugged him tightly as a silent thank you.

Ten minutes went by and Chloe was asleep. Derek just sat and waited, dozing off himself. About an hour or so later, he woke up and the room was dark, shadows projected by moonlight marking the walls. Derek spotted the clock, reading 7:58. Simon and Dad got home at 8:30, he still had time. He had to get it out, and now was as good a time as any.

He was too impatient to wait for her to wake up; what if she slept for another hour? There wasn't time. He shifted gently, trying to get her to wake up without it seeming like he woke her purposefully. She startled awake, and then relaxed realizing it was Derek. "Hi," he smiled, a rare occurrence.

She shifted, and he thought she was going to back away, but she just snuggled closer. "Hey," she said through a sleepy smile.

"So, you know what you need?" Derek was anxious to get it out, but that didn't make him less uneasy.

"What would that be?"

"A guy who knows you. And I don't mean knows you like theatre and are bad at science and can only write half an essay." She gave him a this-better-be-going-somewhere-good look. "But someone who knows your strengths and weaknesses, who can protect you…"

Chloe interrupted, "…but knows when I don't need protection because I can take care of myself…"

"But ignores your wishes because he knows he has to protect you no matter what the cost. And loves your eyes, and your hair, and tries so hard to make you happ…" How did he not see her coming? He should've sensed it, but he wasn't complaining. He could feel her smiling through the kiss. _Finally,_ he thought.

All the years growing up together, always secretly watching over her well-being much more than he let on, never telling anyone that she was his wolf's mate, his mate. The only girl who he'll ever love, even if he has to let her be with someone else so she can be happy. He'd do it.

She knew Derek cared about her, but not like this. She really liked him a year ago or so but he always seemed to yell at her for getting hurt or was frustrated constantly. Yet, it was just his wolf getting worked up that she didn't take better care of herself.

The kiss was long but slow, sweet. Just a first kiss, gentle. When it ended, them sitting in the place they had been for over an hour, forehead to forehead, he sighed and closed his eyes. She watched as he smiled the calmest smile she'd ever seen cross his face. She giggled and his eyes shot opened, glad to hear her quiet, funny-sounding laugh.

Before he lost his nerve he asked, "Do you know what you are to me? To my, um, wolf?" He knew she'd catch on because she'd heard all about werewolf life after all these years.

She slammed him into a hug, and pecked a kiss on his neck. "I love you too, Derek." She'd told him this many times before, in birthday cards, when he won a high honors award at school and just when saying goodnight to everyone. But this whisper gave the words a whole new meaning, giving him a burning feeling. Like the best heartburn he'd ever felt.

Neither of them noticed when Simon opened the door. "_Finally!" _Simon ran to the top of the stairs and yelled down to his dad, who was unpacking grocery bags. "Hey Dad! It's _mating season!" _He ran down the stairs making howling sounds.

Derek was expecting Chloe to act awkward, but she just gave him a quick kiss, grabbed his hand, and they went downstairs to help with dinner.

**So I hope you liked it, let me know how I did, it's my first one shot! **


End file.
